One
by DxCfanlover
Summary: What would happen if you were involved in a dark twisted game?
1. The Bird and The worm

Well…this is the beginning of my story! My usual style is of horror/mystery stories…get used to it ;)

Each title of each chapter is the name of the song that inspired me to make the chapter.

This case the title is _The bird and the worm_ song performed by the group The Used (I really recommend you to listen to them!). The title of the story is also based on a song, which inspired me to make the story, it's called _One _by Apocalyptica (listen to them!)

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**One**

**Chapter 1: The Bird and the worm**

How could she breathe? How was she still there… alive. Of all the things Courtney has ever wanted, this time she only desired to let go. All that suffering was making the feeling stronger.

Who would like to live like that?! She have tried to escape so many times… when was her savior gonna come? He promised he would take care of her! He promised! He couldn't leave her there!

3 weeks have passes since she was kidnapped. Courtney still remembered when it happened. It wasn't nice at all, nor that day:

_The sky was colored with a sad grey. It fitted Courtney's mood perfectly. Her mom was at the verge of death. She couldn't believe it! "You have to resist mom!" she thought. The brunette looked back at the monotone hospital that she has just left._

_The wind was blowing hard, causing her brown hair to fly with it. She had no intentions of going back home, even if she had to. Her onyx eyes didn't want to see anyone. Not even her sister…or her boyfriend…or friends. She wanted to disappear. The girl swore the suffering would go with her; she wanted the tears to vanish._

_As she crossed the almost empty street, she felt someone was following her. "It's nothing" the A-type assured to herself. But just when she turned around the corner, she saw a man. He was probably at his late 20's; he had brown hair and dark eyes._

_That man was extremely familiar to her. She has seen him somewhere else…_

_She began walking faster, noticing that the man still followed her._

_Then she remembered. It was the same man she saw at her anniversary date with Duncan. The man sat at the table in front of them and stared at her all the time…she has also seen the stranger at the front of her apartment, looking at her window…she has seen him at her college…she has seen him everywhere._

_Just when she realized the ugly truth…she was hit. She felt how the blood drew out of her nose. The man continued hitting her and took her to a dark alley. He continued hurting her, each time harder than the other, and every time she tried to fight back, she received a sharp kick at her stomach._

_Finally, he roughly took her by the hair and injected something to her. Everything went black._

Getting angry with herself for remembering that horrid day, she growled.

There was no window on her room, only an old candle. Something stung at her back. Courtney softly touched the area; it was covered with injuries, caused by whips. Again, she didn't know how have she survived enough. It was the hope of seeing Duncan, her sister; Megan; but mainly, she had the hope she could see her mom again, healed.

The brunette began crying. She couldn't resist any longer! It has been enough! How much were this sick, dark, twisted games gonna last?! Courtney cried harder.

"Stop it if you don't want us to teach you your lesson again!" a man shouted while others laughed.

She quieted and cried in silence. Courtney was part of a game, solely. An evil game on which she has been chosen to be part of it.

She knew many have died. Some even killed themselves before getting to the final stage.

She knew it by all the bodies that were lying on the floor of her bedroom. Some of the bodies still had skin; most of those bodies were women. The male ones were five thirteen-year-old boys. The women were between 16 and 35 years old. All of them with their faces destroyed, clothes filled with blood… some of them were even naked. One of the boys had his face covered with several scars. Courtney hasn't noticed, until that day, that the scars were actually numbers.

She turned her face away and closed her eyes. What if that was her future? What then?

What about her family? Her friends? What about everyone? If they found her dead?

3 weeks have already passed! Someone was doing something for finding her! She was sure.

Courtney opened her eyes and looked at the bodies again. She felt sad for them, They suffered the same thing she was experiencing…or maybe worst.

She blinked. What have she and those people done? Her curious eyes saw how one woman (maybe of 17 years old) had her arms covered with scratches. The woman's nails were covered with blood, so Courtney assumed she hurt herself. One tear of blood was dry on the woman's face.

Once again, she turned her face away. This time she went to bed; even though she knew she would have no sweet dreams, she tried to close her eyes…and escape to another world.


	2. Goodnight

**Chapter 2: Goodnight**

A Jet-black haired man sat down on his bed. It has been 3 weeks since the last time he saw Courtney. Her case was already on the police. Were they doing something about it? Maybe. Did they have more important things to do? They certainly did, but for him the most important thing was finding his princess. He missed her perfume, her soft skin, her brown hair, her deep onyx eyes…

His phone sounded. He took it.

"Hello?" a girl's voice answered

"Hi" Duncan replied "Who is this?" he continued. On the other side of the phone, a 16 year old girl growled. "It's me! Megan!" Duncan sighed. Not her again! Megan had the bad fame of pulling out prank phone calls and was the only one that could prank Duncan. He wondered if she was being serious this time.

"Do you have any news about my sister?" the girl asked. Duncan felt depressed at the moment she said 'sister'. Megan was Courtney's sister, and damn! They looked alike! Except for the voice (Megan's was less high pitched). Duncan constantly invited Megan to stay at his apartment several times in a week. He missed Courtney so much, that he thought having her sister home could bring her back.

"Nothing. They've found nothing" the guy replied.

"That fucking police! They do nothing, right?"

"Now you know why I broke all those rules, uh?" he joked. Megan merely laughed at the comment and said playfully "Maybe I should do the same someday…"

Duncan chuckled. "Pulling pranks isn't enough, right sweetheart?" he teased.

"Shut up" Megan retorted. Duncan laughed…it was fun to talk to her sometimes. "Well, Dunk; I got to go…I'm making dinner"

"What? Isn't your aunt with you?" Duncan suddenly became worried again. Megan's mother has died after one week of Courtney's disappearance. Since they had no dad, the custody would go to Courtney; the sisters would live at her luxurious apartment. But, unfortunately, Courtney was kidnapped and knew nothing about her mother's death; so the custody would pass from her responsible sister to Megan's careless aunt, Maggie. His thoughts were interrupted by Megan's reply, who said:

"That hoe? She's probably giving blowjobs to the neighbors right now!"

Duncan chuckled and said "Well…wanna come?" I can order pizza!"

"Oh God! Thank you!" Megan happily said.

Her journey to Duncan's apartment wasn't really long. The building was just 2 blocks away from her house. When she reached there, she said 'hi' to the porter (who already knew her due to the constant visits to the building) and went to the elevator. Duncan lived on the fifth floor, apartment 5C.

Just when she was about to knock the door, Duncan's neighbor, Audrey ( a 20 year-old, blonde with green eyes) went out of her apartment.

"Hwy!" Audrey greeted. Megan rolled her eyes and put her best acting face "Hi, Audrey"

"What are you doing here? No! I'll guess! You and Duncan are finally doing _something_! Am I right?" She winked.

"No, you're not right. And what I'm doing here is none of your concern!"

Audrey, offended, walked away. The door of the apartment 5C was suddenly opened.

"Was it Audrey?" Duncan asked to an annoyed Megan.

"Who else could it be?" she replied.

"Get in already" the boy said, pulling her in.

"So… what's up, Dunk?" Megan asked.

"I'm like you…annoyed" Duncan replied carelessly.

"How did you…?"

"I know you too well, darling" Megan rolled her eyes but laughed.

That was another thing he liked about her. His comments could annoy her… but they didn't piss her off. She was more relaxed than her sister. Wait, since when Duncan compared Megan with Courtney?

He shook his head to let go of that thought.

On the meantime, Megan went to the kitchen for a sandwich and sat on the couch for watching some TV.

Duncan playfully took the control away from her.

"Duncan! Give me that back!" she complained, trying to take it out of his hands.

"Come and take it" he teased.

At the end he won, and put a horror movie instead of the show Megan was watching.

"Friday 13? Again?" Megan angrily said "But we watched that three days ago!"

"That's right! **3 days ago**, and I missed watching it with you"

Megan blushed and muttered "Will it be popcorn?" He winked at her. "All that you can eat"

**Some hours later…**

Megan has already gone to bed at the guest's room while Duncan was sitting at his bed. They were really tired. He stared for some minutes to the floor and felt something in his stomach. God! He still missed her!

"Goodnight, princess… wherever you are"


	3. Hear Me Now

**Chapter 3: Hear me Now**

She was awaken by a sharp kick on her back. Courtney cried in pain as two strong arms roughly took her.

"Stand up! Hurry, hurry!" the man said. She was kicked again, this time she fell on the floor. "Don't stay there like a hurt animal! Get the fuck out of here!" Courtney, being obedient, went out of the room. It was night. The moonlight went through the window and lit the brunette's face. For one minute she felt free, as the breeze hit her face. Her momentary happiness vanished when the man slapped her before saying "Don't cry, you slut! Go in there and do what we say!" Courtney kept silent and got into the familiar room. It was the biggest of the place; this room had a beautifully done (but creepy) mosaic at the floor. The usual stick where she was whipped and hit wasn't there, so Courtney wondered what would happen next…or didn't she want to know?

"Come here" a man demanded. This man was the chief, and was the youngest. He had black hair, hazel eyes and a muscular body.

"Say your name and age" the man ordered huskily.

Courtney made the huge mistake of asking why she should do that if she has already told them her name so many times before.

This mistake cost her several hits at her still stinging back.

She screamed in pain as the man that woke her up some minutes ago slapped her 3 times. She bit her lip for not start whimpering, as the hazel eyed man asked again "Your name and age, please?"

"Courtney Martin. 20 years old"

The man smiled at her with a terrifying sweetness. He came closer to her and said "Vestra cutis est ita pretioso ... quod suus 'mea"

Courtney wondered what these words meant. Her heart began beating harder and faster as the man's face approached hers. Being paralyzed, she did nothing to stop him. The hazel eyed kissed Courtney feverishly. She didn't bother to kiss back, the girl cried in silence as the kiss continued. The man suddenly demanded "Open your mouth, you bitch. Kiss me back" Courtney, meanwhile, was as scared as hell. What would Duncan think of it? If she didn't do it she would be punished…or worst_. "He would understand"_ she concluded.

She did as the man demanded and kissed him back. His mouth tasted like smoke, alcohol, venom… it was like tasting all the bad things that could exist in the world. Somehow, deep deep down, she liked it. The girl became dizzy with the thought. This man hit her, slapped her, cut her…why should she like him? He was nothing but mean to her since she went (tossed, actually) there.

She suddenly felt some pleasant pain. This man was touching her!

God it hurt! He was going deeper…and deeper, until she couldn't handle it anymore. All that pain filled her body. It didn't feel good, not at all.

She tried to remember how it was with _**him**_…with Duncan. With him it was filled with love, he loved her. But this time, it wasn't love…it was rape. She didn't like it; she was nothing but a toy. Some replaceable sex toy.

After the session, Courtney was back into her dark room. She felt like garbage, filthy, impure…

All her pride gone in one night. When was she going to be rescued? Why, oh, why do these **things **have to happen? Wasn't she suffering enough? Why her?

"Dad! Can you hear me now?! Save me! Please!" she screamed to the sky. "You promised me! You told me you'd be always with me! You told me you'd protect me! Please come!" her voice suddenly broke as she cried.

There was absolutely no point on continuing screaming. Dad would never come. He was dead. Once again she cried.

Out of the sudden, a man burst in her bedroom. He was the same man that woke her up earlier; he was a couple inches taller than Courtney, had beautiful curly brown hair, grey eyes and a well-toned body.

"Why are you crying? Do I have to hit you again?" He spat. Courtney remained silent. "I asked you a question! Answer to me!" He said, pulling her by the hair. Courtney only had one question in mind; even though she knew she wouldn't receive a concrete answer.

"Why do you do this to me? Why do you hit me and make me suffer?"

Surprisingly, the man stopped pulling her hair and covered his eyes with his hands. Was he crying?

"I'm sorry" he said with such a little voice. "I'm so, so sorry…I-I don't want to hurt you, they make me to…I'm sorry" after he pronounced these words he hugged Courtney, repeating the word 'sorry' multiple times. When he left her, she asked:

"Why do you have to do it? Exactly, who are _they_?" The man sighed.

"I am a survivor. I was once a prisoner, like you. I survived the game, now I have to be part of them" Courtney was confused,who were_ them_? She had an idea but she decided to ask.

When she was about to articulate her doubt, the man answered her unspoken question.

"They're the _Mundatis_, their only purpose is to take the dark out of people". He let out a shaky breath and continued "If they choose you and you survive, that means you're pure, therefore, you deserve living and you have to help to clean the world"

"What's your name?" Courtney asked. "Delmore" he answered" They change your name if they think it's not appropriate and make you forget all about your old name" he said, staring at Courtney's puzzled face.

"May I call you _'Del_'?" she asked.

"Absolutely" Del replied. The brunette then asked. "Why are you being kind to me?" Del sighed "Because I've suffered the same" He opened the door and said before leaving " And I haven't taken the pledge yet"


	4. Vertigo

**Chapter 4: Vertigo**

Every day Courtney has passed in that damn place felt like years.

Yesterday Ceasar, the hazel eyed chief, gave her 333 lashes, which left Courtney's back numb (where she received 100 of the whips, the others where marked across her body). She has almost preferred him to just rape here than being whipped. "No, you don't think that way" she said to herself. Courtney hissed as Delmore tried to heal her still bleeding wounds.

"That would be it, Courtney" he said, looking at the girl's still red back. "I'm sorry that's the only thing I can do for you…at least I disinfected your back"

Courtney grinned at him "It's ok, Del. Thank you"

The boy's face lit up and, after saying goodbye, went away. She still wondered when the heck was she gonna get out of there…

Courtney had absolutely no hope of being rescued, the world has forgotten about her.

She curiously examined her hands. The brunette noticed a few _3-numbers _written all over her skin.

When did that happen? She could swear Ceasar didn't do that to her…at least not today.

She decided to ignore the numbers and tried to rest. Two hours later, Courtney was woken up harshly.

"I'm sorry" Delmore whispered while pulling on Courtney's hair; forcing her to stand up.

Another man kicked her and merely laughed as they guided her to the _Red Room_.

She knew what would happen next… Ceasar would torture her in the most disgusting and evil ways. She would have no chance to escape; she only had to let it happen.

oOoOoO

"We assume she's dead"

"Fuck!" a man cursed.

"Oh, please! She can't be dead! She just can't be!" Megan retorted.

"We did all we could do! I'm sorry about your loss but you'll have to get over it, have a nice day" the officer said and stormed out of the room (A/N: what a nice service, right?)

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Duncan muttered as he kicked a chair.

How could they? They had no right on telling she was dead. Courtney. Dead. That was unimaginable. She was strong, she was clever. Maybe she was hidden…or yes, the police was right.

No. She was alive, and Duncan knew it.

"Megan, we're going" Duncan said. Megan asked:

"Where?"

The teal – eyed replied " I don't know…we're just going to look for Courtney"

oOoOoO

She spat blood. Her stomach still hurt where she received the punch. She refused to give Ceasar what he wanted. What was she? Some kind of whore?

Yes, she was. For them she was just that.

Courtney cried once more. The brunette didn't feel like living anymore. She had nothing to live for, she wouldn't be missed.

"How can you be so selfish!" she said to herself, between sobs.

Of course she had something to fight for!

Helena…her mom, who she wished to see healed at last. Megan; her sister, who made everyday of her life shine with happiness. Her beloved best friends; Bridgette, Leshawna and Gwen, who supported her more than anyone else did.

And last but not least, there was **him**. The one who took out the best of her. Who loved her unconditionally, who angered her, who made her laugh. The one who she could be herself completely. She was willing to survive this dark twisted game just to see his teal eyes once more. She wanted to be buried once again in his chest. She wanted to get intoxicated with his smell.

His smell…it was heavenly.

"Oh, Duncan…where are you now?" Courtney chocked. The last time she saw him, it didn't end well… they had an argument:

_Duncan was waiting patiently at the living room. It was now a tradition for him to wait for Courtney's arrival at her apartment. Sometimes it was otherwise. A second after, the brunette appeared._

_She was wearing a white blouse, gray jacket, a grey pencil skirt and black high heel shoes._

_She looked stunning._

"_Hey, babe" Duncan greeted while hugging her._

"_Hey" Courtney answered huskily._

_Duncan then asked "How was your day?"_

"_Terrible. I lost all the 3 cases I had today and I need to revise another case that has just came up"_

_Duncan frowned and then smirked _

"_I know what can light up that mood…" he said while sensually leaving a trail of kisses on her jaw line._

"_Duncan, not now, please…I'm too tired" she pleaded._

_The punk didn't pay attention to her complaining and pinned her against the wall with his hips while gently nibbling her neck, his hands capturing hers._

"_Duncan! Please! I just want to go to bed" she complained once more. Duncan stopped his teasing and looked at her straight in the eye._

"_That's what I fully intend to"_

"_I didn't mean it __**that**__ way! Let me go!"_

_Courtney tried to move but Duncan pressed harder against her. He wasn't going anywhere._

"_Duncan1" she said, and; finally freeing her hands, smacked his chest._

_She looked very angry by now, but Duncan refused to move._

"_Get the fuck off me Duncan!" she said, her lips pressed into a hard line and her frown grew deeper._

"_Ok!" Duncan said raising his arms; defeated "I'll let the lady have what she wants!"_

_Courtney rolled her eyes at him. "Thank you. Now leave me alone…I want to sleep"_

"_Why can't I stay?" Duncan asked, clearly surprised._

"_Because I don't want your fucking distractions. No go" Courtney said pointing at the door._

_Duncan's mouth now pressed into a hard line._

"_Oh, so that's the way we're going to treat ourselves now?"_

_Once again, Courtney rolled her eyes and ignored him olympically._

"_Don't ignore me!" Duncan said, furiously._

_Courtney didn't answer him and sat down at the couch; still ignoring him._

"_Ok, if that's what you want" Duncan finally said with a firm but soft voice._

_Courtney turned her back but too late. He was gone. She sighed and stifled a sob. She just wanted to sleep. Yes, that would make her feel better…_

Tears slowly rolled though her beautiful cheeks. Would he still miss her? Was he looking for her? Did he still care?

She was sure she did…Did he?

**A/N:**

**Woop guys!**

**New chapter!**

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating earlier but I had a sever case of artist/writer's block .-.**

**Fortunately it disappeared and…HERE I AM!**

**Did ya enjoy the lemon-ish thing I put up there? Hmm? Did ya? Did ya? ;3**

**(I seriously have to stop re-re-re-re reading the 50 shades trilogy…HA! NEVAARRRR!)**

**And also…I'll soon be a professional dancer! YAY! And we're rehearsing almost everyday and really but really hard, so I'm as tired as hell -_-**

**A quick shoutout to my new friends:**

**xXNeutrallyAwesomeXx and LuluKaty!**

**You girls are lovely 3**

_**Keep calm and REVIEW! ;D**_

**~Sari xx**


End file.
